Shipping
by Warehouse-14-Agent
Summary: Shipping: when someone wants two people to be together. Dan Howell stumbles upon nineteen-year-old video-blogger Lina Williams to discover that people have been shipping her and him together. After direct messaging her a few times. He begins to wonder: could this shipping become a real thing? Would it be good for it to become a real thing? Dan is clueless, as always.
1. Lame Replies and Winky Faces

Dan Howell sat on his small twin-sized bed, his legs bent upwards at the knees, and having his laptop rest on his stomach. Just like any other young individual he was merely on YouTube. He had been listening to music and reading Fanfiction, but now he stared blankly questioning the small search box at the top of the page. As he could not think of another song to listen to. Scrolling up and down on the suggestive section beside the current video he was on. The featured video caught his eye. Perhaps it was because there was a young, pretty girl in the preview of the video. The title of the video was 'How To Get Good Grades'. Dan quite didn't understand as to why this particular video was in the suggestion section, but it still interest him.

Clicking on the video he began to watch. The young, pretty girl was like one of those "scene" girls. Not that Dan liked to place labels on people, but just how she dressed and styled her hair was scene-fashioned. Not that it didn't make her less adorable or less hilarious. As in her video she talked about how to get good grades. She explained that the only way to get good grades is to stay away from the internet and people.

She explained as: "Social life plus internet equals bad grades. Social life plus good grades equals no internet. Internet plus good grades equals no social life.". Which Dan found hilarious and wish she had continued then she realized that it didn't make much sense, then going on to explain to avoid fandoms. Her username was: "P!ATDismydrug". Meaning she had a good taste in music, or so Dan concurred. After finishing that video, he went onto her account. Seeing that she had only joined YouTube six months before. Yet, she already had a ton of likes on her videos and subscribers.

Her newest video, made only a week before, was entitled: "Danisnotonfire.". That was his username, which of course interested him. Clicking on the video and it began to play. This video was a video her responding to a question from one of her viewers asking as to why she referenced to Dan a lot in her videos. Then she went on to giving five reasons as to why she referenced to him a lot. Those five reasons?

One: apparently he was extremely hilarious to her. He sort of marveled at this, but at the same time he was sort of used to it. Having millions of female viewers who adored him.

Two: apparently his "social awkwardness" was adorable to her. Which really Dan could not believe, and even pondered if the female had ever looked in the mirror. She was ten times more adorable than he was obviously, but then again that was his opinion. Everyone is entitled to their opinion.

Three: apparently he made her feel better. She even went on to explaining that anytime she was upset, she'd go to his YouTube channel and watch his videos. Even though she had seen them all before.

Four: apparently he understood and reflected a lot of opinions she had herself. Even though she would like to come forth and say those opinions. She wouldn't because she, and Dan quotes: "would be dragged to Hell by Satan's stupid devil people only to have their flaming penises shoved up her vagina.". From that statement Dan concluded that she needed to lay off watching his videos so much.

Five: reason number five was rather shocking as the young girl expressed that she was in depth love with him. She went on to explain that she loved Dan so much that she had actually forgotten how to have a crush on a person she actually knew. This made Dan laugh, but at the same time he found it rather sweet and cute.

Once the video was finished, Dan went down into the comments to find a bunch of people saying: "I ship Dan and Lina.". Then some people arguing over their combined shipping name. Dan smiled to himself as he clicked on the comment box and began typing out his own comment. Once done typing it all out, he smiled kind of marveling at his choice of words. His comment reading:

"I like the shipping name Dana, and that video was adorable Lina c;."

He pressed enter and watched as his comment pop up with all the others, hopefully not too many people would comment so that Lina could see it. Looking at the clock it was four o'clock, and Dan remembered that he was supposed to hang out with his best friend Phil again today. Closing his laptop, he rushed out his apartment to join his companion.

* * *

Today was a rather slow day for Lina. A cup of Starbucks cold coffee sat on her black nightstand placed beside her bed. She sat cross-legged on her bed, her pretty sort-of-abnormal blue eyes glued to the television screen which displayed a re-run episode of 'The Big Bang Theory'. Her laptop sat a few inches in front of her, logged into her YouTube channel. Her eyes would shift from the television screen to the computer screen.

As she did this, she felt like she was a teenage girl again. Checking her phone constantly for that one boy to text message her. Except now she was nineteen and she was checking for that one comment from the one person on her video. She hadn't been so sure about putting the "Danisnotonfire" video, but so many of her viewers were asking why she referenced to him a lot. She was sort of hoping that Dan would see the video, and that he wouldn't mind it.

Dan wasn't the kind of person to insult someone, he was really out-going and a little loud. Which his loud personality was also something Lina liked about Dan. She just couldn't bare to know that one of her many idols thought of her as "weird" or "creepy" for doing such a thing.

Suddenly a new comment popped up into the sea of comments, Lina stared sort of intensely at it. The username: Danisnotonfire. A wide grin spread across her face, Lina grabbed a hold of her stuffed Hello Kitty, and bit down on it's ear to keep herself from screaming. Even though she did live alone now, her apartment neighbors could be alarmed thinking that she was being murdered or something of that sort.

His comment reading: "I like the shipping name Dana, and that video was adorable Lina c;." Lina was just on the verge of so many feels, it was starting to hurt. Her cheeks also beginning to hurt from all of the smiling. After calming herself down a bit, she clicked 'reply' at the bottom of his comment. It took her a few moments of thinking and deleting text that didn't quite sound right until she finally pressed enter. Her reply reading:

"We shall be known as Dana! We're like a team of superheros except...we don't have any powers and even if we did...they probably would not be that cool. Haha, but thanks Dan!c:".

It still sounded rather odd to her, but it was too late now. Looking at the time, and seeing that it was almost four thirty. Having planned to hang out with her best friend James, she closed her laptop; turned off her television, and took her Starbucks coffee with her out the door.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock at night when Dan came home from his friend's own apartment. Re-opening his laptop to return back to the video of Lina he had previously been on, and refreshed the page. Upon refreshing the page, there was now a reply to his witty/somewhat odd comment! Seeing what she wrote back made Dan smile to himself. This girl was just too adorable for her own good, he thought to himself.

Now, however, he needed some way to keep the conversation going. It would be nice to get to know her better, so much better that she could maybe even join him in one of his future videos. It would seem like a good idea, since "Dana" was becoming this big thing now. Dan sat there for a while thinking of ways as to how this could go. This was his final decision/reply to Lina's reply:

"Instant message me on Twitter, love. c;"

After pressing enter, Dan came to his own terms that his response was more than idiotic and it was his moral purpose of life to be alone with Phil and twenty felines in the future. Of course that was Dan being extreme, even though considering that Lina seemed to be a rather sweet girl. Dan still supposed that all of this could go horribly wrong. It was actual no more than five minutes later when Dan bothered to refresh the page, was a reply from Lina! Her reply read:

"Weell, usually the guy messages the girl first, but kkay!^-~".

Notice how there is an abnormal amount of wink face icons being used, so it was clear that both Dan and Lina were feeling a bit...kinky? Dan was content and joyful, but not kinky. That would be kind of wrong he figured to feel sexually around this girl whom he's never even met let alone only been talking to since four o'clock that day.

* * *

Lina counted this as probably one of the best days of her life along with high school graduation and moving to Cheshire, England. As of 9:10 that night she was speaking with Dan over Twitter's direct messaging system. It was currently twelve o'clock in the morning, and despite how immensely tired she was as she had spent the entire afternoon with her mental companion she just couldn't bear not talking to Dan. Even through just plain old messaging he was entertaining. Never a dull moment with the lad.

After about forty more minutes spent speaking to Dan about a bunch more crazy times he had with Phil way back when they first met. Lina had not realized she was beginning to sort of lag. Her laptop resting on her stomach as she laid out on her bed. Her head had slowly began to rest on the pillow supporting her back. She was woken up by the little ping that went off when she received a message.

In fact, she had received three messages in which read:

"Hello?" *sent at 12:45 a.m*  
"Lina?" *sent at 12:49 a.m*  
"Well, I guess you've fallen asleep now. We'll speak tomorrow, I promise. I'll message you first this time. Goodnight, little Lina!" *sent at 12:53 a.m*

Lina sighed, knowing that Dan was now offline and that there was no chance of speaking to him again that morning. Closing her laptop screen, she set it aside on her nightstand, and turned off her lamp. Climbing into bed, she went to sleep with a smile on her face as she thought about the awkwardly adorable young man whom called himself Danisnotonfire.


	2. Ten-Second Kisses and Tangled Thoughts

One week it was since Lina and Dan had begun talking to one another. First it was merely direct messaging on Twitter, then it went to adding personal Facebooks, and now it was late night conversations on their cell phones. Lina's day was not complete until she heard Dan's wonderful British accent, and Dan's day was not complete until he heard Lina's American accent. When they were messaging each other and something completely dorky/funny both of them at the same time would say: "Ah, I love you." and neither of them were bothered by it. It was a friendly for of affection like best friends would do.

Yet, this weekend was going to be taking it not just one step, but two steps beyond were they both previously stood.

* * *

Lina sat in the small living room of her apartment, her black backpack with white polka-dots was placed beside her. The backpack was filled with the many items she would need as she was going to stay the night with a companion. Not just any other companion of hers, no, she would be spending the entire weekend with Dan Howell. After exchanging so many online social website accounts, then exchanging numbers Dan had brought it upon himself to ask her if she wanted to stay the weekend with him and Phil.

Of course, Lina said yes. Despite have only knowing him for a week, she wasn't meeting a complete stranger. She knew who Dan was, and she knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her. He was a sweet kid, and Lina trusted him. Despite how the 22-year-old still acted as if he were still an awkward yet adorable teenager.

Seeing as though Cheshire was no more than eight miles from Manchester, and Dan had text messaged her three minutes ago that he was leaving. Lina was becoming more and more bubbly as the approximate time at which he would arrive came closer. Lina could not believe she was literally getting to spend the entire weekend with someone she had been in love with for three years(from Dan's very first video) and only spoken directly with for a week.

Having slipped into her imagination a bit as she wondered what this weekend would exactly be like, there was a knock on her apartment door that startled her. Causing a high-pitched squeak to escape her lips, before the wide-eyed girl jumped up from her seat on her fusion-purple couch. Walking over to the door, and opening it up to see Phil and Dan.

* * *

"Be cool, be cool. Phil you have to be cool!" Dan shout-whispered to his companion as they stepped off the elevator shaft, walking towards apartment 18B. Dan was actually the one that need to be "cool" as he was rather nervous. He wasn't really aware as to why he was so nervous, but he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about his appearance, personality, and what Lina would think of him.

"Dan you need to relax, Lina seems really nice, and she's already in love with you. You'll be fine!" Phil reassured his companion before patting him on the shoulder. Dan nodded his head and muttered his thanks. Finally having approached the apartment door, Phil and Dan looked at each other for a moment. Questioning each other which one would knock on the door. Yet it was mentally decided that Dan would. Breathing in and out deeply, Dan knocked on the door. Following his knocking, there was a high-pitch squeak before the door opened.

She was more adorable in person, Dan concurred as he looked down at the very much smaller female. Dan was almost six feet tall and Lina had to be no more than five feet and three inches tall. Yet her height also made her more adorable because it was kind of like looking at a kitten. How small a kitten is compared to a person made it cuter. That's how Dan felt as he looked down at Lina.

"Hi guys!" Lina purred with her American accent that Dan never got tired of hearing.

"Hey little Lina," Dan greeted with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. It felt nice to hug her, and he liked how her arms wrapped around his waist. Her height was definitely no problem to him.

"Hi Lina!" Phil said excitedly, reminding the two embraced individuals that he was still there, and feeling quite alone.

"Phil!" Lina squeaked happily before removing herself from her and Dan's embrace, to hug Phil as well.

Dan felt a twinge of jealousy stab him in the heart as he watched Phil and Lina hug. Yet, he supposed he had nothing to worry about. Phil understood that Dan really adored Lina and Phil would surely respect that. Considering the two were best friends.

"So, are you ready to go?" Dan questioned shifting his amber-brown gaze from Lina to Phil.

"Yes!" Lina replied with a wide smile before dashing back into her apartment for a second to grab her backpack before closing the apartment door behind her and locking it for the weekend.

"Then let's go," Dan grinned, walking beside Lina as the trio made their way down the corridor to the elevator shaft.

* * *

Lina still found it hard to believe that this was real life, that she was actually about to stay the weekend with two of her idols. Phil was driving while Lina and Dan sat in the back of the car. There was silence over them except for the odd radio station playing. It wasn't like the one back home, Lina realized, and since she had moved to Cheshire she had never used the local radio station. Just the usual Pandora on her cell phone.

"What is this radio station? What kind of music is this?" Lina questioned looking from the back of Phil's head to Dan.

"We don't even really know, why?" Dan asked/replied in return.

"It's weird, kind of..olden...don't you British people have like a radio station that plays...you know...good music?" Lina wondered.

"Good music? Define good music." Phil joined in the conversation.

"You know like Panic! At The Disco, and Skillet, and Thousand Foot Krutch. You know, real music." Lina informed them.

"I've only heard of Panic! At The Disco, but never any of the others." Dan admitted.

Lina stared at the adorable young man who sat beside her. Her large blue eyes wide and her eyebrows cocked into a questioning expression before she jokingly placed her hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't speak to you anymore." Lina responded in a sassy tone of voice.

"What? Why not?" Dan hissed playfully, knowing exactly what Lina was doing.

"I just can't. You just don't know. Just don't understand." Lina sighed in false exasperation.

"You have a phone, don't you? Play some of this 'good music' of yours." Dan demanded, using a few wild hand gestures towards her phone placed in her lap.

"Fine," Lina smiled, finding Pandora on her phone and finding the 'Skillet' station she made.

* * *

The rest of the ride was spent singing to the songs that came on the station, then screaming at advertisements that came on. There were laughs and soon enough the trio made it to the apartments. Being a little too loud as they raced down the corridor to get to Phil and Dan's shared apartment. Once the three all settled down on the couch, Dan popping in the sequel to Lina's favorite horror movie 'The Last Exorcism'.

Lina had changed into her night clothes, which was a white loose-fitting tank-top and black cotton pants. Her bright red-almost-pink was tied into a messy bun. She had taken out her contacts and put on her large-plastic frame glasses. In a state that most girls would be horrified to have anyone see them in, Dan thought she was still beautiful. Which gave him an idea.

Slipping away quietly from Phil and Lina who were hypnotized by the movie, he went into his room and grabbed his little handheld camera. Pressing record, he walked back into the living room.

"Oh, little Lina." Dan called in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, Danny - oh my God turn that camera off!" Lina shouted at him, yet she still held a smile on her face.

"Why?" Dan asked, getting a little closer to her with the camera before she attempted at hitting him with a small pillow on the couch.

"Because, I look so bad." Lina muttered before face-planting into Phil's lap.

"No you don't, you look beautiful. Now say hi to the camera because this is going on YouTube." Dan confessed.

Lina shot up from where she had face-planted herself, glaring at both Dan and the camera. "You will do no such thing." Lina told him.

"Yes I will," Dan argued.

"No you won't." Lina hissed.

"I have the ability too, plus, our viewers will love it." Dan suggested.

"And I have the ability to kick you in the balls, and can't we do this tomorrow? When I look better." Lina wondered.

"As much as that scares me, no, we can't. It must be done now. The Danosaurs and the Dana shippers are dying for it." Dan informed her.

"I will literally do anything for you if you stop recording and don't put this on YouTube." Lina pointed out.

"Anything?" Dan asked again, a devious form of 'anything' coming to play in his mind.

"Anything," Lina repeated, clearly unaware as to what Dan was about to ask of her.

"You kiss me, but it has to be recorded. I also won't put it on the internet." Dan proposed.

* * *

Lina stared wide-eyed at her newest and best companion. The expression on his face told her he was dead serious about the kiss. Sure, this was the boy she had been in love with for three years. She wanted to kiss him. Fuck, she even proclaimed to her friends that one day she would marry him too. But it was just supposed to be one of those celebrity fantasies that were never to come true.

Yet, then again, here she was sitting with Phil Lester and Dan Howell. Two people she had always wanted to meet, yet never believed she would. Now, here she was. Staying the weekend at their apartment. Plus, Dan wanted her to kiss him. If he didn't want to, he wouldn't have proposed the request. Right?

Lina sighed, fed up with all of this thinking, and just like most of her decisions it was: 'Ah fuck it, let's see what happens.'

"Alright, let's get to it then." Lina smiled.

"Okay, here Phil take the camera." Dan instructed his companion.

Phil took the camera and stood up from his seat on the couch, Dan took his seat so that he sat cross-legged in front of Lina.

"You're pretty brave for kissing someone you just met." Dan teased her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Lina purred while smiling a rather flirtatious smile.

"Right, well then, are you ready?" Dan asked.

Lina didn't answer as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Dan's. His lips so soft against hers, and a warm sensation spread over her. It was like having her first kiss all over again. The kiss last about ten seconds before the two broke apart to look at each other. Both were grinning like complete love-sickened fools. Then the two started to laugh a little before Dan turned to Phil.

"Did you get that Phil?" Dan questioned, Phil smiled and nodded which made Dan smile even more.

* * *

It was around two o'clock in the morning, Phil had went off to bed an hour earlier, leaving Dan and Lina to continue watching movies. For some odd reason Phil owned the movie Juno and that is the movie they had been watching. Before the movie was over, Lina had fallen asleep on Dan. She was lying on top of Dan, her head on his chest, and their legs intertwined with one another.

She looked so peaceful while she slept, her beauty was so unreal. Also the kiss was something Dan couldn't get out of his mind. The way her lips felt as they were pressed against his. It was like finding two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

He wondered what it would be like to actually be together with her. As Dana, like so many of his and her subscribers wanted them to be. Just, something about this was different. He felt so much more self conscious than ever before. Like everything had to be perfect with her. He couldn't even explain to himself why that was, but he wish he could to stop the madness.

Why couldn't he just go for it? Ask her out. She was already in love with him, as Phil had pointed out earlier. He should be fine! She should say yes, for crying out loud! Yet, he was still so unsure.

In the mixture of all his thoughts becoming tangled, he fell asleep before he could even realize it.


	3. British Pancakes and A Question

Lina opened her eyes, the morning sunlight was just beginning to drape into the living room. Lifting her head up slightly, she was greeted with the sight of Dan's peaceful facial expression as he continued to sleep ever-so soundly. She blushed as she remembered that she had fallen asleep on top of him the night before. Then wonder exactly how uncomfortable it must have been for him to have her laying on him. Slowly she slid herself off of him and walked into the kitchen. She had already planned to make British pancakes for him and Phil.

She got out the ingredients and the items needed to make said pancakes. She then took Phil's laptop in which sat on the coffee table in the living room. Going on to YouTube and clicking on the video called 'How To Make British Pancakes' by Danisnotonfire. Then she began making the pancakes.

* * *

Dan awoke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of giggles coming from the kitchen, opening his dark brown eyes he found that the slight weight of Lina was no longer present on top of him. Lifting himself up into a sitting position, he looked over into the kitchen area to see Phil about to attempt to flip a pancake while Lina sat on the counter watching. She still looked the same as she did the night before. Still as beautiful as ever in her night clothes and hair in a messy bun.

"Oh, good morning Dan!" Phil greeted him, noticing that his companion had awaken, before flipping the pancake only to have some of it fly out of the pan and land on the floor. Lina laughed at Phil's misfortune before turning to Dan. "Good morning, Danny!" she called out to him with a wide smile. Her beautiful blue eyes shined with happiness. Dan stood up and walked over to the two in the kitchen. He wondered how long the two had been together that morning. He jumped on top of the counter next to Lina who wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

Dan smiled at the early morning affection and hugged her in return. His twinge of jealousy disappearing. Dan just needed to keep reminding himself that Phil knew he liked Lina, and that Lina was already in love with him. She had made an entire video explaining why for that matter. Perhaps, he was afraid that his companion could make Lina happier than he could? Dan didn't know, and Dan didn't really care to know at that exact moment. It was far too early to be arguing with himself. No, it could all be figure out in later time.

"Dan, Lina made us breakfast this morning. I woke up and started to help, but she did most of it." Phil said excitedly; Dan turned to Lina who smiled shyly while a blush graced her pale cheeks.

"Did she now? You didn't have to do that." Dan pointed out, nudging her teasingly with his arm.

"Too bad I already did, so shut up and eat the goddamn pancakes." Lina laughed, pointing at the stack of pancakes on the opposite counter.

There were at least ten pancakes stacked on the plate. Dan's widened upon seeing them before turning back to Lina.

"Was it unnecessary to make ten pancakes though?" Dan wondered.

"Yes, yes it was. I made breakfast for me too!" Lina pointed out. Dan rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter, walking over to the cabinet, and grabbed two plates. When he turned back around, Lina was still sitting on the counter.

"Aren't you going to eat, Miss-I-Made-Breakfast-For-Me-Too?" Dan asked. Lina then extended out her arms and Dan knew that the girl was too "lazy" to get off the counter herself. Dan sighed, walking over, and lifting Lina off the counter; onto the tiled floor. She flashed him a playful smile which only earned her an eye roll and a dimpled grin of his own.

* * *

Lina smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Although most girls would look at her outfit in disgust, she knew Dan wouldn't mind what she looked like therefore she had went with some dark blue skinny jeans and a Panic! At The Disco concert t-shirt. She left her glasses on and put her hair into a neater ponytail before heading out into the living room where Phil and Dan were waiting for her.

The two insisted that they take her into the main streets of Manchester and show her some of their favorite shops, then take her to Starbucks for coffee. When she had told them that she didn't bring any money, they told her that it was alright because they were going to buy her anything she wanted. Of course Lina was against this and after spending about ten minutes arguing with them, she gave up, and went to get dressed.

"Hey, there's that beautiful little Lina." Dan commented, his dark brown eyes gazed at her from head to toe. Yep, she was right. Dan didn't care, he always thought she was beautiful. A blind person could see that.

"Thank you, Dan." Lina purred, a blush gracing her pale cheeks once again.

"Alright, so let's head out!" Phil declared, pointing towards the apartment door, and leading the way. Lina and Dan simultaneously rolled their eyes before rushing after the oldest of their group.

* * *

Dan watched as Lina looked through some music CD's in the record shop which Phil and Dan decided to show her to first. He watched as she slightly swung her hips from side to side, and he could hear her quietly singing to herself along with the song that currently played. Dan smiled to himself, the girl was just too cute for her own safety. All these thoughts brought him back to the start of whether or not he should make her his officially.

He was still conflicted with himself, but the uncertainty was becoming less and less. He didn't see anything else to fear. His fear of someone making her happier was larger than his fear of rejection from her. Even if she did reject him, they could still be companions. Yet, he didn't know how well that would work out. With the impulse to force his lips upon hers, it would make a simple friendship difficult.

Sighing a little too loudly, it caught Lina's attention causing her to whip around to look at him with concern glistening in her blue eyes. "Something wrong, Danny?" Lina questioned him.

What came next was one of those split second decisions, something that couldn't be undone, but you were ready for the outcome. Dan was ready for the outcome:

He grabbed Lina around her waist and pulled her closer to him before leaning down; connecting their lips together. At first she sort of squirmed in his grasp because of the surprise, but eased herself as she continued to kiss him. This kiss had something that their first kiss didn't. Their first kiss was just with a spark of love, but this one had a fire.

Dan finally broke the kiss, his dark brown eyes shined with affection and Lina's blue eyes mimicked the same emotion. There was a moment of silence while the two caught their breath before Dan broke it:

"Lina, will you be my girlfriend?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I will." Lina answered before Dan pressed his lips against hers once again.

Little did the two know, that Phil was standing at the door of the shop; watching them with sadness glistening in his eyes. Before he turned and walked out of the record store. Knowing that if he stayed any longer his heart would only break more.


	4. A Sad Phil and Mixed Feelings

Phil had ran to back to the apartments, ignoring all the stares from other individuals on the streets. He needed to be alone, therefore he went back into his and Dan's apartment; locking himself in his room. He threw himself on his bed and let the tears that had been forming in his eyes fall freely down his pale cheeks. Pathetic of himself, he thought, crying wouldn't fix his broken heart. Yet it did make him feel better which was a start.

He hadn't really planned on falling in love with Lina. He knew that Dan really liked her, but after watching a few of her videos. Then seeing her in person. Then their little cooking session that morning. Why, he completely understood as to why Dan was so attracted to her. She was beautiful inside and out. For heck's sake she could probably even make Voldemort fall in love with her, Phil figured. Yet, not only did he feel saddened by seeing the girl he loved with his best friend. He felt guilty that he had fallen in love with Lina.

Of course, he knew that it wasn't really within his control. No one chose who they fell in love with. They just fell, kind of like falling into a six-feet hole. There wasn't anything to stop you from falling because of gravity. That's how it had been when he fell in love with Lina. He just fell without control. If he did have control over it, he would merely look at Lina like a companion.

Why did it have to be her?  
Why did it have to be like this?

* * *

Lina felt something was wrong and pulled out of the kiss, which earned her an odd look from Dan. Then she squirmed out of his grip and looked around the shop. Phil wasn't there anymore. He was the one who had left the shop. Something inside the redheaded girl that she was the reason he had left. Lina tugged on the bottom of Dan's shirt to get his attention as he was a little distracted with planting kisses on her neck.

"What is it, love?" Dan wondered, oblivious to the situation before them.

"Phil left," Lina pointed out causing Dan to come to a full stop with the neck kisses to spin around and look about the shop.

"What? Where would he go? Why would he leave?" Dan questioned as if Lina knew all the answers.

"I have a theory, but you're not going to like it. Come on, let's go back home. I'm sure that's where he went." Lina suggested; Dan nodded and the two raced out the door.

* * *

Phil flinched as he could hear the apartment door being unlocked and opened. He could hear Dan shouting his name, but Lina remained silent. Then there were a very whispers outside his locked bedroom before a knock and a lovely voice followed.

"Phil, love, can I come in?" it was Lina which made Phil both inwardly groan and excited. Yet, he sighed quietly to himself before getting off his bed. Walking over to the door and unlocking it. When he opened the door he didn't see the girl that was really happy, no, there was sadness glittering in her beautiful blues. He didn't like the sight.

"Why did you run off?" Lina wondered, crossing her arms against her chest. Despite her attempt to appear demanding, she was failing. Phil could see she was having a hard time even standing really. Her chest rose and fell irregularly as well. Phil wasn't too sure if she had anxiety issues or not, but it appeared as if she did. Either way, he needed to calm her down.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please calm down. Here, sit down." Phil acknowledged, taking her hand and leading her to his bed where the two of them sat down.

Even when they sat down, Phil didn't let go of her hand. Her hand was so small compared to his, and it gave him a warm feeling side as he held it. He didn't want to let go. Breathing in deeply for a moment and gathering his thoughts together. He began:

"I love you, Lina. I know you're in love with Dan. I know the two of you are together, but I love you. I don't know when it happened. It just did. I feel really bad about it too. But when we were having our little cooking session this morning, I realized that I had fallen for you. You're just so beautiful in your personality and in your looks. You could even make Voldemort fall in love with you! I love you, Lina, and I'm sorry about it."

* * *

Lina could feel her anxiety disappear at the sound of his words. They were comforting as well as him stroking her hand with his thumb as he held it. Her theory was proven correct at that moment in time. She suspected that Phil loved her too. Not because Lina was secretly self-centered and thought every boy she met fell in love with her. No, in fact Lina was quite self-conscious. She was just good at covering it up.

No, the way she knew that he loved her too was the way he looked at her. He looked at her with the same love Dan did. She had only realized it that morning when Phil and her were cooking together. When she had been coating the pan with butter, he had come up behind her, and placed his hands on her waist. It startled her and she jumped, which is why Phil told her he tried to 'scare' her. When in reality, he was just trying to be sweet and romantic.

Lina offered Phil a small smile before wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat was fast, he was nervous. Even when he didn't need to be.

"That was really sweet, Phil. I love you too." Lina whispered into the fabric of his shirt.

"But I thought you loved Dan." Phil muttered; Lina couldn't respond instantly like she wanted too.

Yes, she did love Dan. Yet, she loved Phil too. She had been in love with Dan for three years because of watching his videos. She fell in love with Phil from meeting him in person. Like normal people did when they found their boyfriend or girlfriend. At the same time, she still loved both of them, and wasn't quite sure whom she loved more.

Lina removed herself from the embrace and looked into Phil's bright ice-blues. She inwardly sighed, why was it always a love triangle? In the Hunger Games it was Peeta, Katniss, and Gale. In Twilight it was Bella, Jacob, and Edward. She wasn't about to let her life become that. She had to choose one sooner or later.

She flinched slightly in surprise when Phil reached across and wiped her face. Lina hadn't realized she had been crying, she smiled awkwardly, and wiped away the rest of her stray tears. She then finally answered him.

"Phil, I know you know that I like Dan, but I want you and I to forget about that for a second. Okay?" Lina wondered; Phil nodded.

With that said and with Phil's agreement, Lina moved closer to him to the point where her crossed legs were on top of his. Both closed their eyes and leaned in until their lips met. There was something about the kiss with Phil that was different from Lina's kisses with Dan. These kisses were soft and sweet. Her kisses with Dan were filled with passion.

That was the difference between Phil and Dan. Phil was sweet and childish. His own innocence yet to be completely destroyed. While Dan was more sexual and outgoing. He had no more innocence left while his older companion had a shred of his to hold onto.

Soon enough the two of them broke away from their kiss, blue eyes clashed with ice-blue, and both of them had soft loving smiles on their face.

"I love you, Phil." Lina whispered.

"I love you too," Phil murmured before pulling Lina in for another kiss.


	5. An Angry Dan and The Fallout

Lina walked out of Phil's bedroom and into the living room where Dan was seated on the couch. She had cried to Phil at how terrified she was to go out there and confront Dan about the situation. Phil had comforted her and told her that everything would be alright. Yet, Lina had trouble believing in such. What if Dan didn't forgive her? What if Dan hated her? It made Lina sick to her stomach and her anxiety rise at the thought.

Dan stood up and faced her with a soft facial expression. The thought of such a caring expression would turn into one of anger and disappointment caused steaming tears to form in her blue eyes. Dan's facial expression became even softer when he noticed this.

"Lina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Dan questioned, placing his hands on her arms. Lina shook her head and took a step back, not wanting physical contact as it was too much at the moment with her anxiety increasing.

She tried to find her voice, but it came out as more of a squeak. Bits and pieces messed up like a broken record. Her breathing was becoming hitched and Lina knew she was going to have a panic attack. Yet, she tried to force it down as much as she could. Dan looked at her worriedly, aware that she was panicking a great deal, but unaware as to how to help.

"Lina, Lina, you're okay. You're alright, breathe please. You're okay. Everything's okay." Dan reassured her, taking hold of both her hands. Lina breathed in and out deeply, she could feel her rapid heart beat slowing back to a steady pace. A few more minutes were spent Dan whispering reassuring words to her, and Lina getting her breathing back under control before Lina could speak again.

"Phil loves me too, I was right." Lina squeaked, her voice still shaky, but less broken than before. To the point that Dan could understand.

"Oh no, I was afraid of that. What did you tell him?" Dan wondered, Lina felt sick to her stomach again. She told Phil that she loved him too. That's what she had told him. There was no sense in lying, however. Lying would only make it worse.

"I kissed him and told him I loved him too." Lina whispered, she could feel a tear escape down her face. A silence settled over the two, and Lina wanted to die. She knew that any form of death would be less painful to see how Dan would react.

"You what? But I thought you loved me! What the hell, Lina?!" Dan screamed at her, ripping his hand away from hers, and standing up from where he sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Dan! Really! But that's the problem, I love the both of you." Lina admitted, standing to her feet as well.

"You can't love the both of us, Lina! That's wrong!" Dan accused, Lina suddenly felt so small. Staring up at Dan with eyes widened with fear. She could feel her begin to beat faster. It's sound echoing in her ears.

"Dan, please, I'm sorry. I can't help it, I know it's wrong." Lina murmured, Dan was clearly aware of how frightened the younger girl was. Therefore he continued on with shouting.

"You made a whole video about me. Saying that you loved _me__. _Not Phil! Then I invite you over, and for what? To have you fall in love with my best friend and kiss him? Literally two hours after you and me become a couple? That's low, Lina. That's ignorant." Dan shouted.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Lina stuttered, she could feel her heart beat rising to an alarming pace. It hurt to breathe, but Dan was so angered with her that he was unaware that he was causing her to have a panic attack.

"Hey, what's going on?" Phil's voice filtered into the room as he entered from his bedroom. His ice blue eyes glanced from Dan to Lina. He could see the uneven rise and fall of her chest. The fear glistening in her blue eyes. Was it necessary for Dan to get onto her so much that it caused her to have a panic attack? To cause her to fear him? Phil didn't think so.

"Lina, love, breathe." Phil told her, walking over to her. She moved her lips, but all that came out were squeaks. Phil whipped around and stared at the younger brunette, a glare in his own blue eyes.

"Is it necessary for you to yell at her so much that it causes her anxiety to spike?!" Phil questioned, crossing his arms against his chest.

"This is your fault too, Phil! You fell in love with her! Couldn't you have stopped yourself? You knew I liked her!" Dan yelled, ignoring Phil's question.

"You can't control who you fall in love with, Dan!" Phil pointed out. Both boys were unaware of how Lina's condition was worsening. She could no longer feel herself. Her body, it was numbed. It hurt for her to breathe, and her heart raced alarmingly fast.

"STOP!" Lina finally squeaked, her voice was straggled and of course it was hard to understand exactly as to what she said. Yet, it reminded Phil and Dan that she was still there. Both of them turned to her to see how badly she was doing. The argument was dropped and the two moved closer to her.

"Lina, Lina, calm down please. Please calm down. You're okay, everything's going to be okay. Please calm down." Phil instructed her. Yet, Lina was aware that everything wasn't okay. She knew she had destroyed Phil and Dan's friendship. The thought just caused her anxiety to increase more. Lina felt as though she were dying then and there.

Phil embraced her, and despite how she squirmed for a few moments. She soon settled into him. Her hot tears began to fall freely now. Dan shook his head and stormed out of the living room; slamming the door as he entered his bedroom. The sound, and knowing that Dan was now furious, caused Lina to cry even more. While Phil shushed her, stroking her hair, and rubbing her back as she cried.

After what was thirty minutes of comforting Lina for Phil and crying for Lina, she spoke. Her voice still damaged, but easier to understand:

"Phil, can you take me home? I don't think I can stay anymore." Lina murmured, Phil couldn't believe that this was the same girl who he had made pancakes with that morning. She wasn't happy, she was broken and he felt as if it were his fault. Yet, it probably wasn't the best thing to do if she remained there. With Dan so angry with her, Phil didn't want to know what would happen. If Dan would actually physically abuse her, or verbally again. Phil didn't want that for her. Therefore he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lina fell asleep on the car ride to her apartment in Cheshire. Phil figured it had been a rather exhausting night for her. She looked so small, all curled up on the passenger's seat. Her cheeks were still tear-stained, it was as if she had cried herself to sleep. Phil felt horrible for Lina. The redheaded girl was no longer the nineteen-year-old girl he fell in love with. She was more of this broken fourteen-year-old who was having school problems. Someone who needed another to lean on at this time.

She needed someone, Phil realized. He was going to be there for her.

He walked with her to her apartment, and she invited him in. The two sat down on her purple couch; for a moment none of them said a word. That was until Lina broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry, Phil." she murmured, nervously rubbing her hands along her thighs.

"Don't apologize, Lina, it's not your fault." Phil reassured her, but he could tell that she didn't exactly believe him. She just nodded her head and continued to stare down at the carpet. Without quite thinking, Phil grabbed her hand; forcing her to look at him in surprise.

"I'm here for you, Lina, you know. I'm not mad at you, and I'll try to talk to Dan. I promise everything's going to be okay." Phil stated.

"But what about...having to choose either you or Dan?" Lina wondered.

"You don't have to do that now, that can wait, and even if you choose Dan I'll still be your best friend." Phil proclaimed. Lina offered him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his torso as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body accepting her embrace.

"I should probably go, to make sure Dan's alright." Phil suggested, he felt Lina nod against his shoulder. The two of them let go of each other at the same time, their different shaded blue eyes connecting for a moment. Phil then stood up and let himself out of the apartment with one last timid goodbye wave to his companion.

As he got into the car, he turned on the radio which was playing "One Day Too Late" by Skillet. A song that had happened to play on Lina's Skillet station the night him and Dan had went to get her. Phil felt tears begin to form in his eyes; resting his head on the steering wheel he let what was a few tears he had fall before starting the car, and driving home.

* * *

Dan sat curled up into a ball on his bed, his cheeks tear-stained, and a sorrowful look in his dark brown eyes. The image of Lina having her panic attack haunted his mind. He hadn't meant to be so cruel, to shout and scream at her in such a manner that it spiked her anxiety. Yet, he had heard the apartment door close. Phil had taken her home, and it was all Dan's fault.

He wanted ever-so dearly to apologize to her. He would run to her apartment if he had no other way, just to apologize, but what if she didn't accept his apology? What if they could never even be friends again? Let alone lovers. Honestly, he didn't care about being her boyfriend.

No, he wanted her back as a companion.

He wanted her back as the adorable girl who had slept on him the first night she stayed. He wanted her as the girl who had made a dorky video listing all the reasons as to why she loved him. Maybe, that's all she was meant to have with him. A silly celebrity crush on him. He didn't blame her, he had millions of celebrity crushes, but if he had a chance to date them he wouldn't.

What about Phil? His best companion of three years? He had shouted at him too, accusing him for stealing away Lina. Saying that the entire situation was of his fault. When it wasn't. Phil had been right, no one could control who they fell in love with. Dan usually got the girls too. Was he really going to be that selfish and love?

No, Dan wasn't going to be like that.

Even if he loved Lina himself, maybe they weren't just meant to be a couple. Maybe they were just meant to be companions. If being her friend meant having her date, or even marry, Phil. He was okay with that.

He heard the apartment door open, breaking the silence of the empty compartment. Dan quickly scrambled off of his bed and swung open his bedroom door.

"Phil! We need to talk!" Dan yelled, not in anger, but in exasperation. He flinched slightly upon seeing the anger within Phil's ice blue eyes. Yet, there was sadness mixed with his anger.

"Come on," Phil murmured, wavering Dan to follow him into the living room, and Dan did as he was told. Mentally preparing himself for whatever Phil had to say to him, and what he needed to tell Phil.


	6. A Self-Harming Lina and An Apology

Two weeks it had been since Dan or Phil last heard of Lina. It was an agonizing two weeks, they each tried their hardest to get a hold of her. Dan tried instant messaging her on Twitter and text message. Phil tried instant messaging her on YouTube and tried calling her. Yet, she never called back. She never replied to any of their messages. Both boys were beginning to become worried. Fearing that something bad had happened to her.

Dan and Phil had settled their differences. Agreeing that neither one of them would mind who got to have Lina as a girlfriend. Both just wanted her to be their companion again. Both were worried about her, and wondered what was keeping her from ever answering back to them.

* * *

Dan sat on his bed in his darkened room, staring at the wall. His dark brown eyes were glazed over and his facial expression thoughtful. Yet, what he was thinking of was all but anything pleasant. Lately, he had been coming up with different images in his head. Images of Lina lying on her bathroom floor at her apartment. Her wrist bleeding with cuts and an empty pill bottle in her hand.

He would wonder if Lina would actually do something like that to herself. Then he would wonder if the stress of the situation had gotten to her that badly. If she thought she had ruined his and Phil's friendship. If she thought that this was all her fault.

Dan couldn't take the suspense anymore. Throwing his legs over his bed, he laced up his converse, and stumbled out of his room. Phil was sitting on the living room couch, lazily browsing through his Tumblr feed once again. He tore his gaze away from his computer screen to look at Dan.

"What's going on, Dan?" Phil wondered, a questioning look on his pale face.

"I-I can't take this, Phil. I need to know she's alright." Dan murmured, hastily zipping up his jacket, and grabbing the keys off the coffee table.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Phil asked, taking note of Dan's frantic atmosphere.

"No, please, if she's how I think she is. I don't want to freak out her, and cause her to become more stressed. If I can, I'll even come home with her, but I need to go there alone." Dan explained. Phil looked as though he were about to say more, but nodded his head in agreement.

Dan offered Phil an unsure half-smile before rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

"Lina! Open the door please!" Dan shouted, knocking repeatedly on her apartment door. He had been standing out there for five minutes and she had yet to let him. He had enough waiting, he was becoming increasingly worried.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he twisted, and pushed to find that the door had been unlocked the entire time! Walking into the apartment, everything seemed to oddly perfect. It sent chills down his spine for a reason he was unaware of. He noticed the empty beer bottle set on the wooden coffee table. His eyes widened, had his innocent Lina resorted to alcoholism?

"Lina! Where are you?" Dan shouted, moving slowly towards the small hallway. He could see the glow of a light from underneath a closed door.

Dan knocked on the door, only to hear a small squeak come from the other side. Pushing open the door, the image before him terrified him. The stench of blood instantly flooding his nostrils, and sickening him to his stomach.

There on the floor was Lina. Her shoulder and head were leaned up against the bathtub while the rest of her was slumped on the tiled floor. Her left wrist was dripping with blood that flowed from many, many cuts. The blood stained her clothes and the white towel that was supposed to be used to mop it up. Yet, it was clear that Lina felt absolutely no strength to even keep the towel over her bleeding scars.

"Lina..." Dan whispered, crouching down in front of her. He took his hands and placed them on either side of her face. This caused her eyes to flutter open. Their pretty blue color had basically disappeared, to reveal nothing more than a dark gray color. Dan felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lina's voice was below a whisper, barely even audible it was more like she was mouthing the words. Dan wrapped his arms around her, and allowed his tears to escape down his face.

After a moment of hugging Lina; Dan stood up, and began to gather items about the bathroom. He got a rag and ran it underneath cold water; then retrieved gauze from the cabinet. He then crouched back down in front of Lina and began to clean her wounds. She whimpered every time he touched the rag to her cuts, but Dan continued on. Then he wrapped the gauze around her wounds, he wondered if he should have taken her to the hospital instead. Then he decided that it would probably be better for her if he just nursed Lina.

"Lina, I'm so sorry. The situation isn't your fault, it was mine. Phil and I have gotten over it, we're still friends. You didn't do anything wrong. Phil and I miss you, please come home with me." Dan admitted.

Lina looked up at him, some color had been restored back into her blue eyes. She didn't say anything, but just merely nodded her head. Dan smiled, glad that she agreed; standing up, he held out his hand for Lina. She attempted at smiling, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, but she couldn't keep hold of it. The redheaded girl grabbed his hand, and he steadily pulled her up off the ground. He kept a hold on her hand as the two exited the apartment.

* * *

Phil jumped up from his seat on the couch as he heard the front door open. He saw Dan leading in a slightly dazed appearing Lina. She had gauze wrapped around her left wrist and it was stained red. Phil glanced from her arm to Dan who mouthed 'in a minute' before instructing Lina to settle down in his or Phil's bedroom. Once the sound of a door closing was heard, Phil turned to his brunette companion.

"What happened to her arm?" Phil questioned, though was slightly afraid of Dan's answer.

"I found her in her bathroom, blood everywhere, she had cut herself. I'm pretty sure that's how she dealt with the stress of the situation." Dan concurred.

"Oh my God," Phil murmured, suddenly feeling extremely awful. Yet, at the same time he wondered as to why Lina never talked to him about how she was feeling. He had told her he would always be there for her, but she didn't talk to him. Which puzzled him.

"What should we do?" Dan's question snapped Phil out of his thoughts. Phil pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Let's not talk to her about it for a while. At least not until she's a little more comfortable. I don't want her to have another panic attack." Phil pointed out; Dan nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, it's late." Dan murmured, and the two boys bid each other goodnight.

Dan walked into his bedroom to find Lina sitting cross-legged on the covers. She had wide apologetic eyes that made her appear like a kitten who had just gotten yelled at for scratching the furniture. Dan was secretly pleased that Lina had walked into his room. He wanted to keep an eye on her after discovering her in her bathroom that evening.

She had stolen one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweats that were obviously pulled as tightly as they could be around her waist. Yet were still big on her nevertheless. Dan offered her a small smile before climbing onto his bed and sitting next to her.

"Are you and Phil mad at me for what I did?" she wondered, focusing on fiddling with her hands instead of his brown gaze.

"No, no, no, we could never be mad at you. We love you too much." Dan murmured before wrapping his arms around her, being careful of her bandaged wrist.

Lina smiled, and Dan noted how much he had missed her smile. Without quite thinking, Dan pecked her cheek; causing a light blush to come across her cheeks. The redheaded girl then moved out of his embrace, only to lie down on his bed. There was exhaustion in her now gray eyes. Dan lied down next to Lina, who then moved closer to him. Burying her face into his chest while he held her tiny body. The two of them fell asleep like that.


End file.
